Señora Muerte Lydia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830788 |idalt = |no = 8567 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 121 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 48, 54, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87 |normal_distribute = 17, 14, 12, 11, 10, 8, 6, 5, 7, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb_distribute = 12, 14, 11, 9, 10, 9, 7, 5, 6, 5, 3, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90 |sbb_distribute = 20, 18, 15, 13, 12, 9, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93 |sbb2_distribute = 23, 20, 17, 13, 10, 7, 6, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 48, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |sbb3_distribute = 20, 18, 20, 15, 17, 13, 13, 12, 10, 9, 7, 6, 6, 7, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 177 |ubb_frames = 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102 |ubb_distribute = 20, 17, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 6, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105 |ubb2_distribute = 19, 17, 14, 13, 9, 8, 5, 6, 4, 5 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A long dead noblewoman who nevertheless retained all the vivacity she had for life, Lydia is elegant, well-mannered, and passionate—qualities that made her the charismatic unlife of any festive occasion. A vigorous dancer both in life and death, Lydia and her signature gold-trimmed fan can be seen weaving in and out of impromptu partners during The Return, an annual celebration that bridges the gap between the living and spirit worlds. Her kind and patient manner made her especially popular with children, and even after her passing was just as soothing to the newly departed. Death could be a disorienting affair, and Lydia's heart seized with sorrow at those with unresolved tethers. The least she could do for them was to ensure they were not left out of the annual festivities. So when Lydia spied the foreign-garbed girl ravenously devouring offerings from someone else's altar, her first instinct was to approach with caution. Some spirits tended to react with aggression, but this could be one overcome by a year-long hunger. Gods know how big of an appetite she herself had, but she preferred to partake daintily. The girl, to her relief, was simply starving—and yet, she wasn't even a spirit! Yin-Yin (a peculiar name around these parts) was in every way a reanimated corpse; that alone was enough to frighten living townsfolk, who much preferred their ethereal kin. Amused with her new charge, Lydia decided to help Yin-Yin pass over lest her corporeal body begin to fall apart. Within the girl burned an undeniable spark of life, and Lydia wanted nothing more than for that light to live on. For life, as always, goes on—and death but the next great adventure. |summon = Hello again. It's been a while since I last saw you. ...You don't remember? My, my. Well, do not worry. You will get used to unlife soon. |fusion = Hmhm, did you make that? It looks good. And tastes good, too! Thank you. I will cherish this moment. |evolution = Muy bien! Very good! I have learned from you, and that is the mark of a fine dancer. You will make someone very happy someday. |hp_base = 6683 |atk_base = 2575 |def_base = 2416 |rec_base = 2678 |hp_lord = 9547 |atk_lord = 3679 |def_lord = 3451 |rec_lord = 3826 |hp_anima = 10664 |rec_anima = 3528 |atk_breaker = 3977 |def_breaker = 3153 |def_guardian = 3749 |rec_guardian = 3677 |def_oracle = 3302 |rec_oracle = 4273 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Santa Muerte |lsdescription = 120% all parameters, 250% spark damage, 350% BB Atk, 100% critical and elemental damage reduction & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction |lsnote = |bb = Cempasúchil |bbdescription = 14 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), restores HP for 3 turns, boosts max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, may raise allies from KO & spark damage restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, heals 4500-5000 + 20% Rec HP for 3 turns, 30% HP, 220% parameter boost, 15% chance to revive with 35% HP, heals 400-500 on spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Unliving Rhythm |sbbdescription = 8 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 8 combo Earth attack on single foe, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts spark damage for 3 turns & boosts own spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, 220% parameter boost, 600% BB Atk, 220% Spark, 100% Spark for self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 8 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 15 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 15 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Cante Grande |ubbdescription = 10 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 10 combo Earth attack on single foe, boosts max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, boosts spark damage for 4 turns & fully restores HP for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 55% max HP boost, 450% parameter boost, 500% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 10 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 20 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb2_hpscale = |dbb = Flamenco Rigor |synergy = Prism |bondunit = Bound-Walker Yin-Yin |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, max HP, critical damage, spark damage, damage against status afflicted foes, Atk, Def relative to max HP, adds status ailment infliction to attack, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & fully restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = El Duende |esitem = |esdescription = 20% Earth elemental damage for all allies, 30% all parameters, adds ignore Def to attack, probable damage reduction to 1 & probable 2 KO resistance |esnote = 15% chance to reduce damage to 1, 50% chance |evofrom = 830787 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Fills BB gauge each turn |omniskill3_1_note = 8 BC |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Add to BB/SBB (damage taken fills BB gauge for 3 turns) |omniskill4_2_note = Fills 6-9 BC |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Add to BB/SBB (adds Earth barrier) |omniskill4_3_note = 7000 HP |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Add to SBB (3 turns spark vulnerability infliction on all foes) |omniskill4_4_note = 100% chance of 40% vulnerability |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to SBB (activates Stealth and boosts own Atk for 3 turns) |omniskill4_5_note = 200% Atk |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to SBB (restores HP) |omniskill4_6_note = 4500-5000 + 40% Rec HP |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to SBB (probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction on all foes) |omniskill4_7_note = 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 60% |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to SBB (15 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill4_8_note = 200% + 300% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_9_sp = 20 |omniskill4_9_desc = Enhances BB's may raise allies from KO effect |omniskill4_9_note = +5% chance, 20% total |howtoget = |notes = |bazaar_1_type = Sugar Skull |bazaar_1_desc = Candy Crash (Oct ~ Nov 2019) *'Azucar Abbey' **Grave Hopping *'Calavera City' **Sweet Tooth *'Spooky Paradise' **Energetic Earth **Lyrical Light **Willful Water **Teasing Thunder **Devilish Darkness **Fickle Fire |bazaar_1_bonus = 15% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0039_item_icon.png |addcat = |addcatname = }}